This invention relates to power take-off mechanisms of the type including a power input shaft driveable from an engine by a friction clutch at one end of said shaft, and a two-speed power take-off shift driveable by gearing which includes disengageable toothed driving means and is disposed at the other end of the input shaft.
The disengageable toothed driving means of such mechanisms must only be operated when the friction clutch is disengaged. However, said means can be difficult and noisy to engage because the power input shaft tends to rotate due to inertia and drag when the friction clutch is disengaged. The object of the present invention is to overcome this problem.